


[AU盾/冬/叉]I see you （已婚夫夫）

by ximi



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximi/pseuds/ximi





	1. Chapter 1

摘要：人物形象为电影，冬兵是第一部里的造型，性格会借鉴漫画。会有夫夫家庭，会有OCC，人物归漫威所有。

“听着神盾局，我们要直升机立即准备，不然你们每耽搁一小时就杀死一名人质！”在经历过两代美队死而复生的巨大波动后，犯罪率仍然是个只高不下的行势。几个恐怖分子潜入政府办公大楼，看来内鬼不管是什么时期都是个防不胜防的问题，然后一个工作人员惨叫着从几十层的高空坠下，摔得血肉模糊

“Fury，他们要的直升机在哪？已经有人死了！”美国队长Steve将星盾插进水泥地几尺深

“Bucky已经开过去了！”随着耳脉传来的还有螺旋桨转动的声音，一架直升机飞向高耸的大楼

“我们可以在他们认为能用直升机逃脱放松警惕之时，一举拿下他们！”高大的黑人小伙子可以说是热血沸腾得有些盲目乐观

“Sam你那办法对普通罪犯的可能性更大些。”红发女特工看着电梯的楼层，她看了眼另外一位黑发不修边幅的年长男人。“你觉得呢？”

“我？”棕色的眸子里流转着意式风情，他撇撇嘴，“我倾向于找机会干掉他们。”

“Hi，我们主要是救人，杀人不在范围内！”小伙子对年长男人的看法不赞同

“你为什么选择杀他们？”美女特工显然对这个说法感兴趣

“他们是恐怖分子！”男人剑眉上挑，“你们觉得制造恐怖声势和本身生死对他们来说，他们的着重点更偏重哪个？”

“……”小伙子无以应答

“我喜欢你的做法。”美女笑得阴森冷酷，恐怖分子有时也许就是想找点事情制造噱头

“请救救我！”“Hi，帅哥。冷静，放了那个女士，你们要的直升机已经来了。”军用直升机在逐步靠近，Sam极力想平抚那个罪犯，他架在手中女人质脖子上的刀锋已将那可怜的女人割得淌血了

“啊！”在旁人的惊叫声中，女人的喉咙被切开了，她跪在地上捂着喷血的脖腔，但那阻止不了生命的流逝

“NO！不要！请别伤害我！”另一个娇小的女士被杀人者抓过来，揪着她的头发将她拖到开敞的窗子前，楼下的人因为他们手中的人质不敢轻举妄动

“小妞，别怕。你这么漂亮，我不会让你摔成肉饼。”小刀割破女人的脸颊，罪犯舔舐着血珠，三名神盾的特工变换了下眼神。“我会先杀了你，再抛尸下去，哈哈哈……”

“God，Help me！”女人流泪祈祷奇迹出现，罪犯拿刀的手举起向着她的心脏冲下来

金属刺入血肉的声响，女人睁开一只眼，一只手臂挡住了夺命一刀。一张不修边幅的中年男人的脸，男人一个肘击撞开罪犯，他的同伙向女人端枪扫射同时。特工将女子推出了窗外，尖锐的恐怖惊叫响起，特工以罪犯吃惊的速度躲过子弹闪身到他面前。在罪犯刚刚张嘴惊讶之时，他已经被一拳揍得鼻血横飞，剩下的几个也被另两名特工制服

“你怎么把人质也扔下去了？”猎鹰Sam沉着脸询问黑发特工

“不然她就中弹死亡了，我可不相信恐怖分子会真的留下活口。”“但你扔她下去就死不了？”小伙子的脸色通红

“Rumlow，你扔人下去是在救她吗？”唯一的女特工也表情严肃，她艳红的头发如鲜血一样耀眼

“我相信二代美队，他不会在空中连个人都接不住。”黑发男人信任着Bucky一定能解救那个女人，而外面的直升机在侧斜了一个角度后，机长Bucky在一手接住受惊女人的同时，一只手平稳地驾驶着直升机

“Watch out！”Sam指向Rumlow身后的方向，刚刚被他肘击的人的枪口对准他的后背。在子弹打响前，Rumlow以快得惊人的速度冲到男人身前，挝过他的手腕让子弹打在地板上，抬脚将男人踹出了窗外

解救人质任务算是在人员伤亡最少的情况下完成了

“你把那家伙踢下去时什么感觉？”Natasha突然问起来

“爽快！”男人无所谓的笑了笑，"如果他没杀那两个人的话，也许我会惋惜，但他的做法只让我觉得他不值得我那样做。"

“他们果然没说错，你有个性。”艳红的唇角上扬，Natasha觉得他喜欢这个意大利风格的人，该心狠的时候觉不手软

在大楼门口站着的是，二代美队，现在还是叫冬兵。有只寒光闪烁金属臂的男人一袭酷气的黑衣，他抱胸站在门口迎接三位特工

“你们都辛苦了。”带着微笑的短发男人一一向Sam和Natasha点头致谢，最后，他挡在了黑发特工的身前

“我就知道你一定会把那个杀人者踢下来。”“我还预计他可能会跌在你的螺旋桨上被绞成碎块。”两个人同时上扬嘴角

“你怎么打算跟Steve解释。”“看着办。”等到他和冬兵一起出来后，在广场上看到了双臂交叉抱胸的美国队长，他周围的气氛都透着严肃，典型的教育人的站姿

“这次一共有三个人丧生，包括一名罪犯。”Steve严厉的目光扫视着黑发特工，而老友则冲着他笑嘻嘻的

“Brock……”“我不踢他下来，死的就不止三个人那么简单了。”Rumlow的回答也不无道理，抬眼望向Bucky，老友一幅我不参与意见的样子

“你把人质扔下来的行为也太鲁莽了，如果不是Bucky……”“我就是相信他，才把人质扔下来的。”Steve被二度抢了话，另外两个却在用眼神交流

“Rumlow我真高兴你对我的信任。”“我一直都信任你，从来没改变过。”

“如果换了我，我也会把那变态踹下来。你这次干得漂亮。”Bucky拖起黑发人的下巴，目光温柔似水

“谢谢。”黑发男人的额头和他贴上，四唇相交，吻得浑然忘我

“哎呦呦呦~”Sam捂上了眼睛不敢直视，大庭广众地热吻，幸好他没飞行装置，否则非得“坠机”不可

“Bucky!Brock！你们！”Steve在受到Natasha了然的眼神和鼓励他也加入的眼神下，出声提醒这两位收敛下自己的行为

“Steve,别那么大煞风景，每次任务都是一次生死的考验。”“他就是喜欢假正经。”和Rumlow一唱一合的Bucky追寻着对方的嘴唇，他们继续着中断的吻

“再这样下去，你就只有当壁花的份了。”Natasha叹气摇头，Steve就是在感情方面有点无药可医，已经没有Bucky这般开放

“你总该让自己放松一下。”Rumlow推开和他热吻的Bucky，亲上了Steve的嘴，在队长发愣的空当摘掉了他的头盔，让一头耀眼的金发在空中飘扬

“Steve、Bucky，这里我们处理了，你们回去吧。”Natasha、Sam和赶过来的特攻队一起作起了善后工作，美女微微一笑，“刚才解救人质时，Rumlow被扎伤了。”

“你伤哪了？”两位超级士兵一起围过来，他们紧张地想看看伤口是不是严重

“我也有血清强化，只是小伤，回家再说。”不想纠结这个问题

“那个家伙落在哪了？”Bucky的金属臂发出齿轮咬合运转的声音，“我去补他几下。”

到底还是关心Rumlow，Bucky没有真的去报复，而是和他一起回了家。他们的家是由神盾局给的福利，两位二站英雄应该有个像样的住处，房间多而宽敞，娱乐、健身设备也都齐全。屋子里有着许多大大小小的相框，三个男人，金发的、棕发的、黑发的，他们亲密地靠在一起

“到现在我都不敢相信。”Rumlow看着两个身材健美比他高大强壮的男人，他看着一张三人的合影唏嘘不已

“你不敢相信什么呢？”Steve的天蓝美瞳锁定住黑发男人，微笑地从背后轻拥住他，贪婪地吸食着男人皮肤上阳光的味道。“不相信跟我们住在一起？”

“还是不相信我们结婚了？”手掌感觉到金属的坚硬和凉意，手被Bucky执起放在唇边轻吻

“都不敢相信。”靠进Steve怀里面向Bucky微笑，“帮我想想，我是怎么泡上你们两个超级老冰棍的。”

“亲爱的Brock，你学坏了。”Steve温热的气息哈在耳朵上潮湿麻痒，舌尖时不时扫过耳廓

“Steve，他的坏可不是学的。”手指让Bucky吸吮着，屁股上还多了只不规矩的手

“说我坏，跟你们有好学吗？”好像想起来了什么，“现在结婚不应该是一对一？别告诉我我们其中有一个是非法的。”

“我们是去婚姻允许多个配偶的地方注册的。”Steve来到胸前的手扫过敏感的乳头

“我娶了你们两个冰美人？”Rumlow脑中只有他们是相爱配偶的记忆，但婚姻的细节他竟然想不起来了，并且他最近总是重复做着一个梦，梦里有个女人叫他丈夫。但他实际生活里的丈夫，是和他一样有血清强化的另两个男人

“是你嫁给我们了。”一脸小媳妇像的Bucky真的不适合说这话

“谁娶或谁嫁并不重要，重要的是我们在一起。”Steve摩擦着侧颈

Rumlow也不知道怎么就一起混到床上了，他此刻口里被Bucky粗大的性器撑斥得满胀，后面有Steve同样雄伟的性器填充满，他竟然是充当“妻子”的角色？在他的前后两个口里都是丈夫们的爱液后，这两个老家伙竟然互换位置，来起了第二回合。这两个大得非比常人的东西，把他的口腔和后穴磨到麻木，也不知到底做了多久，Rumlow在恍惚中被翻来覆去地折腾了很久。最后，两个尽兴的家伙一左一右把他搂在怀里入睡

“Hi，Brock。”又是那个叫他丈夫的女人，他只知道那个女人有一头红发，但却看不清她的真颜

“我回来了，亲爱的！”女人搂着他的脸，他在极力躲避女人落下狂暴的吻，“让我们重新把世界染红。”然后，女人模糊的脸皮开始再现裂纹，皮肉一块块落下来。如同多年的腐烂之肉，散发着令人做呕的恶臭，那是张没有脸皮由血红肌肉组成的脸

“我的爱，我归来了。”类似血红的骷髅脸近在眼前

“哇啊！”“怎么了？”“噩梦惊醒了？”一左一右两个低沉的磁性男音，两个风格迥异的俊秀男子担心地看着他，谁？他们是？谁来着？

“Brock/Rumlow。”二人的呼唤，让分散的意识开始回归，脑中出现的影像。金发的Steve，棕发的Bucky，他的配偶们。看来这噩梦给他造成精神压力了，有一刻他竟然觉得他们陌生

好吧，Rumlow觉得他们陌生，每次一觉醒来都会觉得枕边人更加陌生。这种莫名其妙的感觉让他恐惧，他在想，如果某一天醒来他会不会真的不认识这两个是配偶的男人了

“哪里不舒服，嗯？”Steve抚上Rumlow的额头，一层细密的汗水打湿了他的掌心，他抬起配偶的脸看到黑发男人刻意躲避与他对视的眼神。“怎么了？告诉我怎么了？是我们昨晚太粗暴了么？”他含着配偶的下唇，不自觉地收紧抱着他的身体，仿佛一放松这个人就会从他身边飞走

“生病了？还是我们弄伤你了？”腹部传来金属的硬度，侧颈和肩部传来嘴唇和毛发不同的触感，但在侧颈的亲吻有些力量失控那块被吻的皮肉感到痛楚

他们都有血清强化，体能和各项能力均为人类峰值，但是他们也会像正常人一样生病、受伤甚至死亡。

“也没什么。”躲开Steve的亲吻，Rumlow有时觉得和配偶们亲热会突生出一点点的不自在，但很快脸被扳正霸道又不失温柔的吻覆盖上来

“我只是，觉得，现在的生活不太真实，呜……”刚避开Steve缠绵的热吻，脸又被Bucky扳过去陷入了另一场激烈的吻中，激烈中带着不安

“我们都是真实的，这一切都是真实的，你大概最近太累了，别乱想。”金发男人轻轻啃咬他的锁骨，一手把玩着胸前的肉粒，敏感的小东西在他的抚摸下逐渐挺立

金属的手掌从腹部移下来，钻进盖住小腹以下部位的被单里，把Rumlow沉睡的性器包在里面。人体最敏感脆弱的部分之一被金属包围，不同于血肉的温度和触感，那是种另类的颤栗感觉。两个人另外的手约定好一般向他的后穴探进去，两只手、四只手指打开闭合的洞，钝痛让Rumlow闷哼出声

“嗯呜……”前额顶在金发男人肩上，体内的四根手指交错着运动

“Rumlow，感觉到我们了吗？”耳骨被Bucky零散的胡茬刺到微痛，双指故意搌住肠肉，听到中间那个人隐忍地呜咽。

“感觉到疼痛了对吗？”这话让Rumlow猛地激灵一下，无法言语的压抑感塞满胸腔，Bucky吻着他的耳根。“说明你活在现实世界里，都是真实的，还有对不起弄疼你了。”

“Bucky，你确实不应该通过疼痛来告诉Brock他的疑虑。”在Steve见到老友弄痛配偶时扭曲着收紧的腹部肌肉，他就开始心疼了，他巴不得代替Rumlow去感觉这份疼痛。在Rumlow射出清晨的第一波精液后，四根手指退了出来，慰藉过后的Rumlow瘫倒在两个臂弯里调整着呼吸

“还会觉得我们的生活不真实么？”天蓝的眼里是包容一切的温柔

“再真实不过了。”揩着自己腹部的白色液体，湿腻的触感

“所以别乱想。”手掌被银光闪烁的手覆盖得相当严密

黑发男人露出的微笑让两位紧张的传奇舒心地叹了口气

 

今天的神盾比较太平，但是做过领头人物的Steve与Bucky被留下来商讨和平维护的事情，一同留下的还有复仇中出勤频率高的几个元老级人物。Rumlow从来都不是能乖乖坐下来等人的那个，在等待了半小时不见另外两个出来后，他不打算再干等下去了

他打算先去买些蔬菜和肉类，把晚餐作好等着他们两个回来。当他抱着晚餐材料路经一个小巷子时，那是个比较混杂的地带，属于那种不能在台面上只能私下进行交易的地方。正巧一个头发凌乱，裙子有多处撕扯破坏痕迹的女孩子跑了出来，惊恐的神色在那张布满雀斑的稚嫩脸上，后面是一连串难以入耳的谩骂

“Midiya！你这小贱人要去哪？”一个邋遢凶悍的中年男人跟了出来，Rumlow无意中多注意了几眼

“老子教育女儿，你看什么看！”男人向着停步的黑发男人吼得口水四溅，看样子就是个酒鬼，Rumlow当然懒得插手别人的家务事，他若无其事地转过头准备走人

“啊！爸爸！”小女孩的惨叫和玻璃瓶子摔碎的声音同时响起，Rumlow皱眉退了回来，他见到小姑娘蹲在碎玻璃渣中颤抖，脸颊上血口子流出的血染红了遮在上面的发丝。“把钱拿去给我买酒回来！”

“那是我的学费！”小姑娘和男人抢夺着一个布包，但女孩子的力量在成年男子面前就是螳臂当车，男人一巴掌抽在小姑娘脸上。瘦小的身体撞在墙上，血液染花了一张小脸

“呸！”男人几口吐沫吐在小姑娘身上，拿出布包里皱皱巴巴的纸币，把空布袋扔在小姑娘脸上。“和你那贱人妈一个样！”

和你那贱人妈一个样！儿时Rumlow也听过这话，愤怒在血液中奔腾

“把钱还给那孩子。”他挡住酒气熏天的男人，锐利的眼神像要把他扎穿

“你他妈算是什么东西！”一记重拳挥过去，却被瘦小的男人轻易接住，被拧住手的男人凄惨地衰嚎。Rumlow撤出他手里的纸币，把男人如同垃圾一样甩到墙上，让那空有外形的草包在地上挣扎

“拿着，你的学费。”从地上抱起小姑娘，将钱塞进她手里

“啊！”小姑娘的瞳孔里有个抡起铁棍的壮汉，在她惊叫的同时铁棍狠狠抽在了Rumlow的背上，瘦小的男人一下跪在了地上。当男人再次抡起铁棍向他头拍下时，他反手纂住了铁棍，铁棍在他的气力下开始变形

“啊！怪物！”男人扔掉走形的铁棍，惊慌地后退，Rumlow跟过去一拳打掉了他几颗牙齿。小姑娘被这血腥的场面吓得大叫，成功引来了警察

最后，Rumlow不仅晚餐没做成，还要在看守所里饿着肚子。一直到美国队长和冬兵前来保释他，两个人一路上沉着脸一言不发，他们两个在处理头痛的安全问题时，Rumlow却因打伤人被抓进警局

“喂！”刚进家门就被冬兵抓着胳膊扔得趴在床上，不免牵动背上的淤伤，Rumlow拧着眉反手想揉伤痛的地方，但手腕却被抓住了

“疼吗？”Steve坐到他身边，把那只手按紧在腰后，然后按在了后背上

“咝！”抽动手腕发现在Steve面前他还真是无力，扭头盯着男人。“很痛！”

“现在知道了，你早一步干什么去了？”甜心紧绷的面孔说不上的严肃，同样严肃的还有另一位超级士兵

“就是记不住，哈？”金属掌拍在屁股上，疼得Rumlow眼前直冒金星，然后双手被胶带绑住置于头顶。只是普通胶带

“Brock，如果你敢撕开它……”Steve慢悠悠说道，“Bucky会打得你屁股开花。”果然又一巴掌让他满天金星，另一位真的会这么做


	2. Chapter 2

“WOW！”不知是谁捏了他的屁股一把，那下可没留太多情面，被捏的地方火辣辣地疼着

“我说老头子们，要是你们知道那混蛋对他女儿做了什么，你们就不会觉得我下手重了！”左右扫视了下貌似比他还年轻的“老头”，他可没有快百岁的高龄，笑容中的得意有点痞。“也许你们还会称赞我。”

“我们知道他做过什么。”又一巴掌打在屁股上，Rumlow又是繁星闪闪，那地方虽说是肉厚耐打。但是，金属手本身的力量再加上强化后的力量，他真的感觉屁股已经不是两瓣了。“我们虽然不认为你的做法有错，但你得不到称赞。”

“即使没有称赞，也用不着教训我吧。”他的配偶们，明显能感觉到两位传奇的愤怒，平时他们都宠他得很，只有在每次他有伤时才这么压抑

“我们不会因为你揍了个混蛋教训你。”Steve手指按在那道青紫的伤痕上沿着青痕线描摹着那道让他心痛的伤，他更心疼Rumlow在他触动青痕时抽着冷气颤抖的身体，但这次是个教训，不然他们今后可能会三五不时地接回一个伤痕累累的Rumlow。“而且你知道我们不是因为你揍人的事，是不是？”

“动起手来怎么可能有不受伤的？”他当然知道他丈夫们气在是他伤了自己，但拳脚不长眼

“你这次的对手不是特工也不是超人类，只是个打架毫无章法的普通酒鬼！”被气愤的Bucky捏得想嚎叫但他忍住了，这次完全是轻敌

“Bucky，你手重了！”Steve蹙眉揉着被老友捏得通红的臀肉，期间Rumlow看过来可怜巴巴的求助目光差点让他就此放弃教训的计划

“有他挨那下子重吗？”Bucky抱胸冷冷地一句扔过来，顿时气氛又严肃起来。“Steve，你得立场坚定。”Bucky血肉的大掌抚摸着Rumlow的头发，带着宠溺的成分。“宠是要宠，但是教训是教训。”

诅咒你，James Buchanan Barnes！

“药呢？”听到Steve说上药，Rumlow反应了几秒，难道他们的教训就是在上药时狠按几下了事的？

“给你！”Bucky轻松一抬手，一个短粗的圆柱体飞了过来

“这是要擦的？”没听见药片晃动的声响，也不像外用药的包装，Steve撕开外层的密封层里面的东西很像DIY的蜡烛样东西

“说明上写着要加热使用效果会更好，这可是个好东西。”看到药剂原来是这样子，Bucky眼睛一亮。正好少了情趣工具这东西真是及时雨，他当然不会辜负花花公子的名望，即使是上个世纪的

“我怀疑，你去的医院不是成人用品店？”没记错的话应该是James这家伙来接他时稍微晚了一点点，Steve说让他去医院帮他拿药了

“当然是医院，还是Stark亲自研制的高效擦伤药！”无懈可击的笑容，“我们可以试试效果，他总不是搞砸自己的名声。”

“难怪他总被他的CEO扔出来，搞个药剂都是情趣蜡烛的感觉。”没有引线的高级蜡，“Fuck all of you，Ahh！”

他的臀瓣今天怎么就那么受掌掴的青睐？

“Brock！说脏话可不怎么好。”他是个成年人！说些脏话那不是很正常？又不是下流话。“Bucky，你确定这没问题？”眼前的情况让Steve感觉老友这次有很不靠谱，他可不想让Rumlow又加上一层烫伤

“手伸出来。”非常配合地伸出手掌，老友接过那只手翻转让手背向上，老友嘴角一挑。“做好准备。”那柱体的蜡状东西移到火机上点燃

“啊噢。”燃烧的温热液体滴在手背上，小小刺激了那么一下下，随即液体变凉没造成什么实质伤害

“怎么样？”“就是滴下来那一瞬间有点感觉。”听着对话的Rumlow在心里白眼Steve，他被当做试验品了，James自己一定也不知道那怪东西的效果

当加热过的药水滴在皮肤上时，只有液滴下落的那一刻有一点点刺痛，之后与皮肤结合的药剂就会散发出微凉。让原来有些灼烧痛感的背部有松懈、舒爽的感觉，但滴在背部更加敏感的部位时，感觉就不那么轻松了。又痛又痒的感觉让他开始呆不住了，在他想扭动躲一下时身体被有力的手固定住

“Brock，别乱动，你的伤口还完全处理好。”Steve担心写在表情里，但他也不否认每当液体滴落，那一刻的颤抖让他的心跟着跃动

“你扶好了，剩下的交给我。”“你可不能交给他！”“Rumlow，我要细心为你上好药的。”Bucky的笑容说不上来的邪恶，就好像他收到了一个祭品一样的兴奋

“Fuck!你根本是以公谋私！哇~”一巴掌不留情地拍在屁股上，脂肪都快被他给拍散了，之后报复性的在他敏感度较高的地方不断地滴落。挣动的身体挣脱不了Steve，他最大的程度就是在床上扭动着身体

“是因为你乱动，药水没滴上。”温暖的粗糙手掌一遍遍轻抚着额角边的刘海，金发蓝眼的男人摸着他的侧脸，短短的胡须随着手指拨弄的方向摆动

队长现在竟然也跟冬兵狼狈为奸了！棕发的男人带着胜利的微笑，滴药的过程有人享受，有人忍受，Rumlow首次体验这种滴蜡的新颖上药方式

“你手里另外一支也是药？”冬兵的手里又多出了一个正常的瓶子，想扯开胶带的手腕被队长单手扣住

“这只是Wicked，不是什么怪东西。”Bucky把那精致的高桩小黑瓶拿到Rumlow眼前，除了Wicked外，他还看到了cream for men

不意外，以Steve的眼力当然不会看不到，他也知道这东西就他妈是润滑剂，不然他干吗红着张脸。Bucky跨在他屁股后面，对方有力的腿紧挨着他的大腿，同样火热的体温传递过来，还以为他临危不乱呢

凉凉的粘膜状流动体从股缝被浇下，最后渗透进后穴，随之而来的是同样沾满润滑剂的手指

“呜……”金属拍到臀肉上，牵动着全身的肌肉跟着收缩紧绞体内的手指，屁股上连续落下的巴掌就是为了那恶趣味。在持续了几分钟后，手指退出时Rumlow悲剧地发现他觉得手指埋在体内搅动的感觉很不错，适应了手指服侍的肠道不满地收缩牵动着全身都不太自在。

Fuck!那个起头点火的混蛋打算放着他不管了？吹鼓着脸颊，他委屈地盯着队长，队长是他们中最严肃的也是最心软的那个

“Ahaa~”Rumlow本能向后挺起身体，有条软软的东西扫过肛门，那里敏感丰富的末梢神经把强烈刺激的触感传递给每个细胞。

舔肛？冬兵这么有情趣？反正他跟他接触以来不知道，不过在Pierce接手Hydra之前那里有多混乱就不得而知了，或许这不关乎什么间谍训练只是一种本能也不一定。当冬兵的脸埋进屁股里时，他脸上显得有男人味的短小胡子可就成了一种小小的折磨，你可以有强健的体魄、坚定的意志，但有谁会把训练强化到，肛门？那里又痛又痒的感觉就像成千上万只小型爬虫在身体上轻轻噬咬，虽不致命但是却一点点打磨掉人的希望

“停……”想让他停下这行为，男人如同他的尾巴就是不能从屁股上甩开

“不舒服么？”金发的男人抬起他的脸，在眼、唇、鼻处亲吻着他

“那是排泄的，用舔……”毕竟是嘴巴，主要是他事先没清洗

“放心，Bucky喜欢你，才会那么做。”脸被托着扭向身后，他看到棕发的男人抬起脸，温柔地向他微笑深蓝的眼睛里都是他的倒影，男人下巴上的胡子刺得臀缝麻痒

他觉得难为情，直接把头扎在两臂之间，感觉到男人的舌尖顶开括约肌，轻轻触碰肠道末端，另一个吻也落在臀瓣上，队长也是深藏不露

在体验完肛门刺激后，Rumlow听到拉链的声响，被漆黑紧身服包裹的健美双腿在眼前。握住肿胀性器的手掌是金属的光泽，Rumlow把那胀大的器官含进嘴里，他当然得给冬兵让他舒服的回报

男人满意的轻喘，固定住他的头加深进入口腔的深度，他没有让这男人失望。眼看老友在那里享受，Steve的下腹饱胀得如要崩裂，他只是轻吻着那诱人的屁股，时不时舔一下Bucky刚刚弄在肛周快要滴下来的润滑剂。因为，他不想在Rumlow没准备的时候进入他，他不想伤到他

“我现在后悔跟你们同时结婚了。”脸上和屁股上的手劲失控得差点拧伤他

“Hi！我只能顾及一个，冷落一个。”棕色的眸子里闪过调皮，他冲Steve一摆头。“还等什么？进来！”之后他也不等两个配偶是什么反映，猛吸Bucky的那一口让他小腹痉挛着抖了一下

看到老友猝不及防差点快枪手的惊险表情，Steve扶住自己的硬挺一点点进入那个美妙的地方，被温暖的肠壁包围。它不只是包裹住性器，这种幸福感充斥着全身

“你做什么？”Bucky竟然在他想撸动他腿间发疼的那根时按住他两手不让动？

“这是个教训，你弄伤自己的教训，你不能触碰自己，还有Steve你也不准碰。”队长还当真采取了冬兵的建议，他想辩解的嘴巴被粗大的性器撑得发不出声音

“Brock，你这么敏感的身体，应该用后面高潮不成问题。”Rumlow再一次诅咒这对“老东西”，队长那非常人的雄伟和他4倍的冲击速度，在他射出睾丸里的液体时体内也充盈着滚烫的液体

然后队长撕开他手腕胶布的速度慢得让人想骂街，而甜心只是说他怕强撕会弄伤他的皮肤，翻了个白眼，撕得这么慢汗毛被带得更干净

“我要睡觉。”转脸的方向很重要，他一头扎到队长的腹部，地精神的小兄弟又开始抬起头。“不要吧！”

嘴巴再度被性器入侵，冬兵刚刚的精液在嘴里让那里更潮湿

“顾及一下我们两个“老人家”吧。”Bucky欢笑着拉开Rumlow拼命想合拢的腿，意尤未尽的小兄弟挺起随着主人的行动进入那个美妙的洞

已经说不上痛或是上什么，Rumlow觉得他对于和丈夫们的性爱他很上瘾，身体自主地反感着刺激，做出让对方满意的回应

“知道你错哪了吗？”在高潮临近时，竟然被抓住根部不让射？深蓝的眼睛带着责问

“呜……”直接带着红眼圈扎进队长怀里，又他妈错哪了？

“Bucky?”Steve觉得这次老友是不是有点过了？但是Bucky不理睬他也不做解释，只是用他的超级速度撞击着颤抖的人，那可怜的性器在他的掌控下狰狞到可怖

“我不该弄伤自己！”“还有！”动作稍微停顿又持续，但对方倔强地不出声，只是让Bucky的动作持续进行

“不该说后悔跟你们结婚。”正确的问题让他被解放，棕发的男人靠过来跟他说着对不起，他只是害怕他真的会后悔他们的婚姻

“Brock，别吓我们好么？”Steve带有侵略性的吻着他，最后的清洗工作当然是二位传奇来做，Rumlow的精力全放在激烈运动的休息上了

“那混蛋怎么处理了？”打孩子的家长永远都让Rumlow唾弃，如果不是没爱的童年，怎么会有那么多的罪犯。“只是关禁闭？”

“剥削抚养权，他女儿已经被送到相关机构抚养，你不用担心她会被再次伤害。”Steve知道他的担忧

“我会那么担心那姑娘完全是因为我也有个同样混账的老子，他他妈的就是个强奸犯！”Rumlow告诉他的配偶们，他的母亲在17岁左右时路经一个小巷被一个混蛋强暴了，等她发现时Rumlow已经在她肚子里4个多月了。那个时期对未婚先育的情况十分不利，她只能被迫嫁给强暴她的男人，那男人就是个混蛋。经常对她和幼小的孩子拳脚相向，在一次的酗酒后，他失手将妻子推下楼梯伤到头部死亡。之后家中的生计就交给了一个小孩子，他白天去街上擦鞋或是找一些收工不是那么严格的工作，但他的薪水却少得可怜。经常辛苦工作的钱被他父亲抢去吃喝赌，因为找女人那些钱根本不够，直到他14岁后，那混蛋竟然拿他发泄。“所以我过的那段日子，白天是儿子，晚上变婊子。”

“那你，他现在还活着吗？”Steve搂着Rumlow原来他有个不堪回首的童年，那个父亲说不出口，他不配！而Bucky已经露出了的杀意，也许这次他能和老友达成一致之意，他真想杀了那个畜牲

“在我加入雇兵前夕，我把他揍得不成人形，并且告诉他每个债主他的藏身之所，然后那个地方我再没回去过。”说起那个男人，Rumlow的每个细胞都在叫嚣，他是他一切糟糕命运的开端。“不过这次重点是，那个混蛋怎么样了？不是关几天放出去继续逍遥吧。”

“至于那混蛋，大概明天会暴出妄图袭警而不慎重伤医院吧，至于能不能清醒过来，那就看他命好不好了。”另一边的Bucky侧身在他胸口上画圈，“这是他伤了你的代价。”

“Thanks，My mate!”“And then？”棕发的男人欺身上来，十分有绅士流氓的感觉。

“下次起床气时尽量不打肿你那混饭吃的脸。”捏着冬兵圆滚滚的脸，然后，转身向Steve搂住他的腰一起滑进了被子里，吻了吻另一位Mate的胸口。“我的背后就交给你了，Steve。”

“好梦。”Steve亲吻了Rumlow的额头，把他搂进自己的被子里裹严，今夜老友自己可以独占一张被子了

 

“Brock,I find you!”那个长着骷髅脸的女人，她抓住他身体的手如钢抓般冷硬没有生命感，那张脸上的表情诡异恐怖。“I see you！”

然后那脸慢慢覆上皮肤，一个红发棕眼，有着雀斑长相平凡但身材火辣的女人。在女人要笑着亲吻他时，一颗子弹从女人额间飞出打伤他的脖子。女人瘫倒的身体后面他看见了狙击者，一个金发的女人，是13号特工——Sharon Carter!

神盾的特工射杀这个与他亲近的女人，13号特工的蓝眼都是冷酷和杀意，几颗子弹穿过身体，飞溅的鲜血伴随着剧痛。但他竟然没有倒下去，身上的服装不知何时变成了美国队长的星条战服？身后一声闷响，倒在地上奄奄一息的金发男人，他的蓝眼一片灰白生命的光彩在一点点消失——Steve！

“Steve！”他的丈夫！当他跑过去时那个身影消失了，然后是一身装备的冬兵闯进来，他的背上多了一个红发女人

“Brock！揍他！”女人兴奋地向他大吼，他也同样的感到兴奋，但那是他另一个丈夫

红发女人被冬兵毫不怜香惜玉地踹到墙上，然后冬兵的一脚飞到他腹部上，操！这是什么情况！

“你杀死我的朋友，我的朋友本来就不多。”收紧的机械手将他腾空提起来，蓝眼里浓浓的杀意。“我要杀了你！”他的配偶说什么？要杀了他！这么不明不白？反击性地一脚踹过去，他也有超级士兵的力量，在那次神盾大厦倒塌后。他本来想等待死亡来找他，但最后等来的却是留存下来的另一支厄金斯血清，一直被博士封存的一支，然后他重获新生。然后？他们结婚了？中间是不是少了什么？

再抬眼，竟是穿着美队行头的冬兵！他的胸口一片血红，左边空荡荡的，本来那里应该是机械臂的！现在只有一些残留的金属渣在上面，被风沙吹动就像战降的白旗一样讽刺

“Bucky被你们杀死了。”Steve？他不是血溅沙场了吗？此时的男人金发飞扬，蓝眸里怒火中烧就像被激怒的神祇。“你和Sin都得死。”像被地狱火点燃的星盾携带着光和热，以及Steve的愤怒一起落下来

喝！是个房间

“你怎么，起这么早？”锋利的金属位于左侧颈部，被吵醒的男人一脸不满

“嗯~”揪起金属手，另一手一个拐脖扒住男人后颈用力，Bucky在空中只看见老友同样惊异的蓝眼，然后他的眼前一片金光灿烂这次同样连累了Steve。男人踩过叠罗汉的二人跳下床，冲着大门奔跑而去

“他有点不对。”“快追。”看到Rumlow只差打开最后一道门时，Bcuky直接越过二楼扶手栏跳到一层

“Rumlow？”拍上他要打开的大门，难道他们昨晚又惹得他不高兴了？

“Bucky？Winter？”“都是。”在金属的手掌伸向配偶脸颊想抚摸他时，快狠的一拳冲过来，力气大得将他打飞出几米远

“Bucky!”被老友扶起来，鼻孔下有腥气的液体不用说也知道

“Steve，Rumlow真的不对劲。”鲜红色在金属上被衬托得分外明显

然后，他看到Rumlow和Steve同时向放置在地面上的星盾冲过去，远距离的Rumlow竟然比Steve更快抢到星盾。黑发男人一点疑虑没有地举起星盾砸向美国队长，生接下这一击的美国队长可不好受，看Steve不稳的步伐他可经不起再来几下了

星盾的边缘卡在金属小臂上，两个人的膝盖在攻击同时被对方顶住，但Rumlow在速度上的优势让他还有功夫另一只脚扫倒Steve，然后撞倒了他。然后，星盾一边切在他的机械手上，另一边切进地面。Steve的身体被紧紧卡在金属臂下，他被Steve压在身下

“Brock/Rumlow，快回来！”黑发男人拉开门跑了出去，这个姿势力量使不上，星盾卡得太紧了！

“Hi，队长、冬日，你们的小新郎自己跑出去……”任务归来路经队长新址前，看到Rumlow一个人跑出去，而那二个传奇一个都没跟出来所以进来看看的Sam哑音了。“你们，你们在训练新的战术？”

“Sam，Rumlow不太对劲，恐怕是……”“我明白了，我先去追踪！”话还没说完，猎鹰就知道他们所指何事了，他们一直都担心的事情

当他们追踪到信号源时，Sam被Rumlow踩在地上，他正拆毁着新的机械翅膀，在Steve试图接近时被Rumlow用锋利的机械羽毛割伤了手臂，Steve的新血喷溅到他脸上

“Steve？”受伤的金发男人不顾伤痕把他抱紧在怀里，从噩梦的余韵中平静下来

“是我，是我，别怕。”他看出了男人是在自卫式的攻击，当初他们做这决定时就已经预见了这个糟糕的结果

“在噩梦里，你们要杀了我。”现在回想梦中的情景都觉得真实得不可思议，而金发男人也确实僵硬了

“我们怎么会杀你！”Bucky走过来满怀愧疚，“我不该在你做噩梦时用金属手碰你。”

“抱歉，Rumlow。”冬兵刻意抬起血肉的手臂抚摸着黑发的人，即使经过多次的努力，每在Rumlow发梦时他都会本能的排斥这些特种金属

“Brock，是我们的错，竟然忽略了你最近频繁做梦的事。”在Sam不自在的眼光下，Steve挑起Rumlow的下颌在他发干的唇上吻了几下，顺便用自己的唾液润湿那里

“需不需要我帮你们联络一下那边？”毕竟冬兵做过一阵的美队，他们的配合也算合得来，只除了首次会面他扯掉他翅膀的那次，这男人还是能顶住事的

“那就多谢了。”一段时间的相处，复仇者们发现冬兵也并非难以相处，之前的凶残全是邪恶的指令所至

“帮忙可不是站在这里看着。”蓝眼中射出锐利的光芒，平时充当和事佬的队长现在没功夫搭理Rumlow外的人

“我是说，你们得提供我辆车，你们家可离神盾局不近。”Sam拿起他再次被破坏的装备，难不成他们要他步行或是叫Taxi?队长借出了他宝贝的哈雷

 

一阵慵懒的身体舒展过后，睁开沉重的眼皮，打在天花板反射回来的光柔和不刺眼。身边坐着焦虑、担忧的冬兵，他疲惫和不安的程度仿佛在他睡着的这一小会儿里经历了凶残的战争。

他只记得他做了个又长又糟糕的梦，那场梦里现实中与他相守的人对他恨意真实不欺，那感觉强烈得已经让他怀疑哪种场景才真正的是场梦

“你醒了！”Bucky的黑眼圈又重了，在他想捧起他的脸端详时，棕发男人僵硬地收回了自己的机械手掌。正常的手掌扶上脸颊，在战场上人，他们举手投足间都带着火药味，什么气味都遮挡不住的火药味。“对不起。”那只特殊金属打造的手掌在他的手掌上方1厘米左右的空中悬浮着，隔空做着抚摸的动作让这画面不免有点凄凉

没有任何语言交流，Rumlow只是将自己送到对方唇上，片刻的矜持过后便是暴雨般急速、猛烈的吻。但冬兵那只灵活的机械手此刻却像是锈死的陈年烂铁，始终和他的手掌保持着微妙的距离

Rumlow用指尖轻击着金属的指缝，在机械的手掌刚刚分开之际，手指钻进去与冬兵十指相扣地握在一起。当二人发现Steve已经在屋子里时，他已经把这个唯美、恬淡的画面观摩一小会了

“Hi，Brock。”俯身一个轻吻啄在Rumlow嘴上，“亲爱的，把这个喝了。”一杯蓝色的诡异液体递了过来，它被放置在一个高脚杯里。Rumlow敢肯定那绝对不是Blue Lagoon*，因为那个颜色太像超市里的玻璃水的感觉了

“伙计，你这东西肯定喝不死人？”Bucky的脸颊和Rumlow的紧密贴合在一起，很有他当年手拥美女，向他那布鲁克林瘦小的老友炫耀的感觉

“当所有人都和你一样靠不上谱！”Steve很感动Rumlow会帮着他揶揄了老友，然后他笑嘻嘻地向Steve发问，“天哪！这东西你是从哪个超市买回来的？”

“这是神盾研制的，为了稳定你紧张的精神状态。”在听完用处后，陷入一阵沉默

“但那个颜色，你知道……”黑发男人按揉着眉心，这东西比那长得和情趣蜡烛能以假乱真的药剂还要诡异好几个度

“Rumlow，喝了它吧，如果它能让你不被噩梦困扰。”Bucky认真的神情除Yes外，其他答案看来是不被接受的，Steve也同样是

“喝这玩意真跟喝玻璃水差不多。”Rumlow整个脸都因难以下咽的药液皱成一团，他吐着舌头，味蕾上除了苦就是涩

“你再休息一会吧。”Steve温柔的笑着抚摸他的头，这是哄骗小孩喝药成功后的奖励？可他才没睡醒多久！

“我才……”Steve如预言家一样，突来的困意没有预兆，Rumlow揉着眼角。眼皮沉得向下坠，脑袋开始迷蒙，思绪也放空什么思想都被强制删除一样

“嗯，好困……”在身体倒下去瞬间，Steve一手抓住他的手一手托住后脑，Bucky则一手托背一手揽腰二人默契地将爱人放在床上

“药效起作用了。”“忘了那些事吧，那些只是噩梦。”“我们是你的家人，这才是真实的。”

“告诉我们，Steve还有Bucky他们是谁？”Steve在半梦半醒的人耳边低语，磁性的嗓音蛊惑十足

“朋友？兄弟？”“是丈夫！是爱人！”在另外耳边低语的Bucky同样迷惑人心，他的舌尖故意扫过Rumlow耳朵上的绒毛

“他们是你的丈夫和爱人，你也是他们的爱人！”二个超级士兵一遍遍借助摧眠幻剂的作用，在沉睡中的男人耳边重复着什么是真实的，以及他们的亲密关系

“再说一次，Steve和Bucky是你什么人？”“丈夫和爱人。”像机械记录在记忆盘里的程序，但这话让二位传奇听了舒心

“I see you，Erica*。”如释重负的笑容发自内心，但Steve和Bucky的笑容却冻结在那一刻

注释：蓝色珊瑚礁（Blue Lagoon），1960年诞生于法国巴黎，由伏特加为基酒加入蓝色橙皮酒（蓝橙力娇酒），凤梨汁，柑橘酒以雪克壶充分摇匀的鸡尾酒。

Erica：被神盾洗脑后，原罪的新名字，她有了一次难得的过普通人生活的机会，后被叉骨唤回记忆


	3. Chapter 3

“I see you，Erica。”积攒了诸多不确定因素的复杂情绪，只因为出现在Rumlow潜意识里不属于这个家庭里的名字而慢慢消散

“你怎么还能……”在听到原罪的另一个称呼时，冬兵失去他固有的沉稳。但在幻剂下的男人却显出一副恬淡的样子，冬兵的不安和愤慨传达不到他那里，等到他们都发现这异常情况时冬兵已经搂住男人的肩膀在摇晃他了

被外力惊醒的人反射性地屈膝顶在他的下颌上，同样经过强化的力量毫无保留地击打将冬兵撞翻在地，尖锐的钝痛让经历过战争岁月洗礼的士兵也扭曲了一张脸。在Steve上前想抚起Bucky时，他接住了Rumlow冲着他眼睛打过来的那下，但另一拳没任何迟疑地撞上他另一只眼睛，顿时他的世界里只剩下轰鸣和振荡

“拜托，Brock，我们不会伤害你！”“也许我会害人受伤，但那不会有你，Rumlow！”本能的不安让Bucky忘记去吵醒在摧眠中的人会引发什么样的后果，尤其是一个记忆混乱的人。当初他恢复冬兵的身份和Steve一起歼灭Hydra余党，其中一组便是Cross Bones和Sin，如果不是洞察计划后没喘息时机的分歧与误解，也许他会一直是那个看似靠不住但实则可以放心将背后交给他的Brock Rumlow

当时危在旦夕的他被扔在医院里，阴差阳错地竟被他得到了另一支没被销毁的厄金斯血清，但是效果既不像他们这般，又不像红骷髅那般。只是治好了他的重伤，看不出其他明显变化，直到他们捉住Sin时。他们才知道血清会因人而异，它给了他意想不到的大礼，他可以是任何与他对抗对手的四倍威力。但制敌的那些小卑鄙不论是英雄或是反派都百用不厌，他们在Sin身上安装了催眠弹，两位超级士兵向Fury提议他们可以尝试给Cross Bones洗脑，他们当然欢迎一个优秀的特工

同时也为了研究他身上更大的秘密，经过数次洗脑却无法将Hydra从他脑子里剔除，最好的只是做到他们在Rumlow正式投入红骷髅麾下前那段隶属Pierce领导下的时间。本想给他植入芯片控制他，但变异的血清竟然会腐蚀外来物件，最后他们决定用氧十五*这种同位元素来协助假记忆的移植和追踪。它没有被血清腐蚀，但它的弊病是稳定性极差，它会随着代谢流出等到数量减少到一定程度就会出现记忆的断层和混乱

“美国队长？冬日战士？”黑发男人相当痛苦，透明的汗水雨滴一样从额上下落，“你们？谁是谁的任务？”

“Steve？Bucky？我的？爱人们？”捂住自己的脑袋，头像要裂开一样，一方面他和他们亲近另一方面他觉得他们陌生，甚至会仇恨

 

“他代谢得太快了，才注射完氧十五没几天，这东西你们知道不能频繁注射。”Bruce Banner推着鼻梁上的眼镜，这东西不是营养液它会损坏记忆，也许一开始就不应该同意队长和冬兵的想法。当时复仇者众只是想到如果Rumlow能再为神盾效力未尝不好，他们却忽略了二位超级士兵一直以来对待Rumlow那种不明确的感情

直到Tony玩笑性质地说了句“你们干脆和他扮成已婚夫夫，好让他更安心！”一阵起哄的大笑过后，出乎意料的两任美国队长答应了，而且不是假扮，他们真办理了合法手续！

“似乎镇定的效果要过了。”“Banner，放开他。”特殊材质的手铐将Rumlow锁在病床上，那鉴于冬兵淤血的下颌与队长血红的眼白

“这么做是为了你们的安全。”“Brock不会伤到我们，Bruce。”这话出自挂彩的人口中没多大说服力，况且，挂彩的不仅一个

“Steve?Bucky？你们怎么受伤了？”他们一个眼睛充血一个下巴瘀青，Rumlow想起身查看他们伤势时被限制了动作，然后他明白了什么。“是我伤的你们？”

“Brock，这只是一次小失误。”“我不该中途吵醒你。”黑发男人依次看着挂彩的男人，表情悲伤。他的眼睛立刻被水雾笼罩，但他倔强地不让它们溢出眼眶，手腕在手铐里撞得特殊金属叮当做响。如果能挣脱得了束缚，他首先要做的就是狠狠抽自己一耳光，他伤害了如此用心爱着他的爱人们

“你看！这只是些小伤，很快就会好，别伤着你自己！”爱人们低头，轻舔他潮湿的眼角

“你竟然因为他在催眠中提到了Sin就中途弄醒了他？”Banner博士从棕发男人深色的蓝眼里看到了自责，“被深度催眠者和梦游者有一点相似，如果中途被弄醒，不知道会有什么后果发生！”

“所以，怎样才能根除他在Hydra里爱过任何人的记忆？除了Steve，我不愿和人分享他！”想必老友也一样，但在Rumlow的生命里，会有形形色色的人以不同的方式爱他或者被他爱

“越是隐藏越是容易爆发，”Bruce叹了口气，这件事他已经想说很久了，“你们应该让他知道一些他该知道的事情，然后，让他自己选择！”

“Bucky，你们怕他的选择会是Sin。”金属护栏在Bucky的手掌下变形，行动比语言更有说服力

隔着玻璃窗，Steve放开了对Rumlow的束缚，那男人果然带着狠厉的劲道向自己的脸上去。好在Steve反应够快，他截住了男人的手，并把他困在自己怀里

 

在喝过抢版Blue Lagoon后，被带到Banner博士那注射了稳定剂又睡了一会，醒来之后脑中的疑虑被消除掉了，果然是他那不辨真伪的混乱梦境让他疑虑重重

“似乎都到齐了呢，我们开始会议吧，队长？冬日？”Stark点了二位正在密切关注爱人动向的绝世好丈夫，这让黑发男人很不自在，在场其他人也不自在

“咳，可以。”队长红着脸用咳嗽来掩饰尴尬，而冬日可不在乎这种问题，他在痴情爱人和超级战士之间切换得相当自如，正在他已经正襟危坐地等待发话者的下步动向了

“这是Nikola Lascaus*夫妇，他们是Georgia有影响力的富商夫妻。”全息投影上是一对夫妇，“因为他们在某个合作项目上和Wright议员有歧义，而遭到过暗杀。”

“你是让我们暗中保护他们？”如果只是保护问题，应该用不着召开全体会议

“Sam，如果只是暗中保护只需我们中一个去就即可。”Tony顿了顿，“我们必须得把幕后的那个揪出来，袭击Lascaus夫妇的杀手抓到了，他们和Wright的保镖隶属同一个公司。”神盾想问出一个杀手的来历并不困难

“这不能证明他们就一定跟Wright议员有必然联系，他只是个严重怀疑对象。”美队看了眼复仇者众

“Steve，我觉得这重点不在议员，而是在杀手的公司上。”“Rumlow，你的感觉果然敏锐！”红发美女对欣赏的人从不吝啬赞美，这让超级士兵们不约而同向爱人靠近了一些

“他们隶属Kane-Meyer*公司。”Tony的蓝眼刻意盯住队长和冬兵

“Kane-Meyer是Kronas的子公司，属于Aleksander Lukin*所有。”Bucky对那很清楚，他当然清楚，那个人也是冬兵计划的参与者。虽然他不愿承认，但在他被Pierce收进Hydra之前，他也为他干过活。一个野心不比红骷髅小太多的人，他在冬兵时期积累的罪孽大部分是这男人的指令

"Tony，就是那个在你诈死期间，收购了Stark工业又解雇了Popper的家伙？”Bruce推着他的眼镜，当时这事可闹得满城风雨

“对，他是在黑白两道都吃得香的家伙，好多国的政客都跟他关系密切。”所以不知道他要Lascaus夫妇协助他的是什么项目，看样子那个蠢蛋议员被Lukin掌控了。“我们需要有人假扮成Lascaus夫妇，引蛇出洞。”纨绔子弟阴森的笑容让全场人有种被他设计了的感觉

在一系列的筛选后，他们竟然推举Rumlow和Natasha去伪装成Lascaus夫妇

“队长不会假公济私丑化你吧？”Clint夸张地看着眼前的大美女,队长不是Tasha口中那种人

“那也要看我是站在谁旁边了。”漂染了一头金发的Natasha看了眼双手被物品占满，竟然还能得空用轻佻的眼神追着超短裙

“Tasha，你金发的造型还真和贵妇不谋而合！”而那死小子不规矩的眼神徘徊在低胸装的胸口处，“你干吗要买这么多东西？而且你们干吗要让队长当画师为你和Rumlow画像？”料想要是自己的爱人和其他人站在一起，让他为他们画像，心理能平衡的得有多强的素质才能做到

“不是Tony那见鬼的建议，哪会有这么多麻烦事！”一想起那个花花公子，Natasha就有气非得和Ppopper告他几状。回想那闲得浑身疼的家伙得意得说富商要做得有品味，建议他们在“家”里挂上幅夫妻人像油画。本以为他要让万能管家做处理，但那混蛋竟然高深莫测地说大艺术家就在他们当中。然后他揭晓谜底，队长不仅是军事家更是艺术家，结果这画家就落到了美国队长头上

“既然Tony说了，是富商嘛，我当然得把自己打扮成富商的奢靡妻子了，资金又是Stark工业付。”新染的头发在阳光下闪闪发光，为了身份上更贴合他们连发色都做了处理

“奢靡？败家小女人……哇！”纤细的玉手拍在圆圆的后脑上，只见那小子捂着后脑可怜巴巴地看她。“你们扮夫妻，要我出场干吗？”

“你不觉得每个贵夫人身后，都得跟着个男仆吗？”帅气地一甩头，“还不跟上？”鹰眼拎着包，男仆像十足地追着主子身后一溜小跑

另一边的“家”里，Lascaus先生也出炉了。金发配上棕眼睛和短短的黑色胡须，显得既迷人又带着小颓废。得体的西装显示着好身材，和Tony并排站一起，气质和感觉就像是兄弟一样，调皮捣蛋得让人喜欢

“Jarves，我们两谁感觉更好一点？”Tony很满意自己的杰作，他早就想看看前Hydra特攻队长穿上西装是不是就这么让人想入非非

“Hi,你们这是什么眼神！难道我真不如Stark？”愣住的众人让Rumlow觉得他不可能比钢铁侠差，但这群人的反应，尤其是两老冰棍，真的成了笔直的棍

“先生。”悦耳电子音响起，它停顿了片刻，似乎在计算着什么一样。“你们各有各的特色，你更倾向于一夜间的暴富，Rumlow先生则更偏重于底蕴。”

“Jarves你说那么文艺Tony听不懂！”Sam平时最喜欢和烧包侠斗嘴，即使他听得懂，“这就是土豪和富豪的本质区别！”

金发棕眼的Rumlow，纨绔气息里带着落魄贵族的高贵颓废，和Steve那种强烈耀眼让人想接近的感觉有异，金发的他更为柔和明亮让人想拥有

“Hi!Bucky！你他妈在干吗！”冬兵已经隔着西装开始揉搓他线条分明的身体，调戏未遂地让Sam和Tony合力架开，然后化妆师们重新帮他整理上妆

“马上轮到你出场了，Steve。”被点名的男人僵硬地转到脖子，轮到他出场？做什么？

“你得给他和Lascaus夫人画幅人像油画！”画笔拍到手上，队长被带到一张大幅画面前，旁边有颜料和画板

“但Lascaus夫人是谁？“Steve脸色在他听到Lascaus夫人时变得阴沉

”Petra Lascaus*，也就是我，他妻子。”一个穿着奢华的金发女人走了进来，后面跟着男仆Clint

注释：氧气十五，影片《豺狼帝国》里出现，本为一种辐射追踪的追踪液。但含量过高会影响记忆，让人分不清真实和虚幻，有助于注入假记忆,本文中引用

Nikola Lascaus ：出现在《终极复仇者V1》里的角色Georgia科学院的学者，不过刺杀他的目标是红骷髅，美队之子。而且红骷髅手段凶残，他让妻子在丈夫和孩子间选一个杀死，最后他背信弃义地在妻子杀死丈夫后也摔死了孩子。文中为剧情发展，将他们改为富商

Kane-Meyer,Kronas：系数Aleksander Lukin的公司，他在漫画里后来收购了Stark工业（貌似在Tony死后）

Aleksander Lukin：kronsa的继承人，也是冬兵计划的接班人，在漫画里他操纵冬兵为抢夺立方杀了红骷髅。后冬兵被队长唤回记忆，他自己也被红骷髅的幽灵寄生

Petra：是终极世界里的红蜂女，如果理解无误的话，她应该就是大难不死的Lascaus夫人（其实是红骷髅让她给救援者留口信，让人知道红骷髅就是恐惧。），不过最后同姓Lascaus的女人手刃了他

男仆梗是看Kingsman时A过来的


	4. 任务（1-3）

”Petra Lascaus,我和我丈夫就是将要出现在那个画布上的人。”金发贵妇性感暴露的装束让Steve不好意思地别开脸，女士刻意的低胸装。性感的乳沟会让男性本能地燃烧，高耸的双峰肌肤如雪，周围一阵轻微的吞咽声

“Petra，亲爱的你回来了！”金发的男人张开双臂迎向女子，但被银色的机械臂拦腰截住

“你太入戏了，亲爱的。”后背贴上坚硬的男性胸膛，侧颈感觉到湿濡和噬咬

“Bucky，别占有欲太旺盛好么？”‘Petra’女士用她的专用口红在冬兵一脸上画了个圆，“别搞得像第三者插足一样好不？”

“Nat,你这第三者的说法不太严谨，谁是谁的the third。”Bucky志在必得展露胜利的微笑，如果对方不是Natasha他怎么可能让Rumlow介入？Nat是他除Steve外另一个最亲近的，如何他抱着的男人不出现的话，他们也许会是般配的一对

“你能有点做过美队的自觉吗？”接到Natasha扔过来的口红，在冬兵的另一侧脸上画了个叉，Steve看到老友新出炉的圈叉造型是想笑又不好笑出来，他就不能像Sam和Tony一样嘲笑Bucky到形象全无

"Um，我得打断下你们的欢乐时光。"无外乎老友几记眼刀刮过来，这种情况保持中立态度是最好避免惹一身麻烦的办法。“来看看我们的成品效果如何吧。”

Steve将画面正过来，上面画着一对金发的夫妇，丈夫揽着妻子的肩妻子搂着丈夫的腰，两个人的笑容、神态都非常自然

“栩栩如生啊！队长。”“真没想到你的艺术天赋也同样惊人！”“好像没把我们画失真呢。”模特夫妇满意地对视一眼，Natasha不用担心队长会故意‘报复’了，还好画家不是Barnes大师

“但是背景颜色好像涂深了。”不用Bucky说，大伙也都看得出来

“你们真应该请我做你们的画师。”Bucky围着油画绕了几圈，满是审视地观看着好友的作品，“如果我一直画下去，就是下一个毕加索*。”

“你骗人！Bucky!”Sam次次都是真知灼见，一语道破，但说真话的后果是被捏走形的装备

“敢于说实话！”Tony拍着沮丧的Sam，“我再给你做一套装备，下次还要说实话！”尤其是关于Bucky的隐去了，心照不宣嘛

“毕加索大师，让我们看看你的作品如何？”Rumlow可不知道Bucky除了打架捅娄子和跑得快之外，他也会画画

“我和Steve一起在曼哈顿进修过艺术课程！”不愤地指了指美队，Steve迟疑了一下点头肯定，但那艺术课程实在是拿不出手啊

 

在众人的央求下，Steve交出了收藏多年的画作。是他们年少时期进修艺术课时的课业，Steve有种想把Bucky藏起来的慌乱感。一副上是位半裸的玲珑女模的坐姿画像，上面的女性被刻画的惟妙惟肖，那个女模表情自然Pose做得开放到位。这副一定是Rogers大师的，‘毕加索’大师的？

“Um，这……发福的稻草人？”“毕加索的名声被玷污了！”“我要是那女模，非得把你打得五颜六色连Steve都认不出来。”

“这果然是大师已死，艺术已亡的步骤。”“这是Bucky展示他欣赏艺术的另类方式，Brock。”“他欣赏的从来都是裸着的女模，不是艺术。”“赞成！”群起效应就是这样了，看着和大伙一起唱和着损他的Rumlow，冬兵先生暗自记下这笔帐

"所以，你与毕加索之名失之交臂是因为去从军了？"问题是问冬兵的，但是Rumlow却瞟着美队

“那可让Bucky为他坎坷的艺术之路叹息不已呢。”

“从军先后成就了你们两个人。”Rumlow取过一块温热的湿巾，执起Steve的手擦拭着他手上不慎沾染的颜料，还好不费力就擦下去了，“如果走艺术之路，就只是你个人的辉煌了。”

“Rumlow……”“WOW！Bucky，我绘画的水平跟你一样好，但我美术成绩一直都是不达标。”鹰眼一脸的不可思议，“难道你潜规则了评审员？”

“Bucky?我真觉得你离达标有一段距离。”所以你是怎么办到的？真的是Clint说的

“这个我知道。”Rumlow的话让大伙安静下来，等待着他会做出的解答，以Bucky的画功来说，他不走捷径根本不可能

“虽然他做冬兵时，脑子被轰出了坑。”Rumlow手指化枪状，对着冬兵的头抬手“放”了一枪，不免引来轻笑。“但模仿能力超群。”

“Rumlow，我就说为什么我这么爱你，真知我心啊！”长臂一伸揽过爱人，Rumlow健康的深色皮肤配上他醒目的金发，总是让Bucky想起他曾经交往过的性感小野猫

“那成绩是我自己写上去的，够以假乱真吧。”Steve只有无奈叹气的份，在Bucky要吻上Rumlow之前，男人在他脸上胡乱抹了几把，有点迷花了的野战迷彩妆效果

“两位老人家，这地方暂借你们一晚。”Tony捋着他的小胡子，“明天我们就得投入到Lascaus夫妇的准备中了。”

“Clint，拎上我的东西，今晚我回娘家！”Natasha一指地上的行李山，鹰眼立刻垮了脸

“Nat!你不是应该住……”躲过飞过来的高跟鞋，却还是被Natasha一个抬腿踢倒了

“家仆不要问那么多。”“Nat你欺负我！”“体量一下老人家的心情，对吧？Sam?”

"没错，兄弟，起来拎上你的行李走人！"Sam明白Natasha指的是什么事，得留点时间给他们三个人，Clint拎着行李，Sam揪着Clint尾随着Natasha离去了

“老头子们！利用这‘仅存’的一晚做点有意义的~”Tony的笑容再配合一口闪亮的牙齿，如果再举只牙刷可以去代理牙膏的广告了

“终于，只剩下我们了。”Bucky双臂交叉搭在爱人的双肩上，火热的鼻息喷在他的耳根处。“做点有意义的运动怎么样？”

“好啊！我们去跑个几公里活动活动筋骨！”把Bucky甩到沙发上，然后冲着Steve。“你要一起来吗？”

“为什么不呢？好久没跑过了。”看到老友地雷色的面色没来由的开心

“你们可比我迟了整整20分钟。”Rumlow悠哉地喝着凉啤，看着他姗姗来迟的爱人们。“老人家的速度果然慢了。”

“我们在速度上输给你了。”通过简单的跑步，他们再次证明了Rumlow身上的血清肯定赋予他超越他们那版本的速度

 

 

“Hi,Steve。”正在收拾画具的Steve没控制好力度，腰斩了一支油画笔

“Oh,Lord!Brock!”围住腰部的白色浴巾与Rumlow深色的皮肤对比鲜明，不需要刻意的营造，就有着露骨的性感、狂野。恰巧一滴水珠如应景一样，沿着Rumlow的胸线缓慢下滑，掠过结实的腹部，隐没在脐下的棉制浴巾里

“你能单独为我画一幅个人画吗？”美国队长的艺术修为可以说登峰造极，其实Rumlow很喜欢油画这项艺术的，尤其是这么不失真的画作

“Brock，你可别着凉了！”Steve只见Rumlow半裸地坐在客厅的洗发上，侧靠在三人沙发上，曲起一条腿，很有画模的气质

“这取决权在你,Steve。要看你是赶快画完我们回房，或是，我就这么等着你做好决定是否要尽快动工。”Steve无奈地微笑，他任性的爱人，两边的问题都是不接受否定答案的

Rumlow的个人像，画起来比他和Natasha的双人像画起来更得心应手，没有别扭、没有心寒，只有畅快。不一会就打好了整体轮廓，在Steve开始仔细刻画人物详细元素时，Rumlow解开腰部的浴巾。一边搭在沙发靠背上，另一边将将盖住一条大腿。Steve看到腿间被白色浴巾衬托出的黑色毛发，有意还是无心？曾经在时代广场的画室里，面对着赤裸的情感美女，Steve也不曾有过现在的鼓躁。在他完成素描底稿时，Steve就发现他的观察着重点转移了，他的脑子里不是成品的艺术而是Rumlow线条优美的赤裸身躯

“Brock，底稿完成了。”手拿画板走过去，扶着Rumlow的上身让他靠在自己怀里，呼吸乱了节奏。“上色的事情改天好么？”黑发人一个轻轻回头的动作

“现在的你让我更分心。”眼前和脑海中都是赤裸的Rumlow，溶不进一点其他的东西，比起纸张上生动的艺术人像他还是更想要生活中现实的Brock。“Bucky也许会成为下一个毕加索，但我绝不能成为下一个Bucky。”

“什么不能成为下一个我？”只穿着一件运动短裤的Bucky叼着牙刷，口周携带着白色泡沫，他用挎在肩上的毛巾擦了嘴。“我只看到有人想背着我偷吃。”

“Bucky……”Steve无力地按了按额头，老友当然不是字面上的意思

“我们在背着你一起诋毁艺术。”Rumlow拿着Steve的底稿，上面是个充满力与美结合的赤裸男性。“怎么你肌肉线条刻画得要比人像整体高几个档次？我的错觉吗？”

“他的心思放在Model上，你现在越来越有和我齐平的水准了。”被老友白了不只一眼，Barnes大师的水准，不要那么可悲吧！

“我觉得要是你来画，Bucky。”Rumlow揪起自己的浴巾帮Bucky擦去了另一边嘴角的牙膏沫，“那就是生殖器的特写。”

注释：油画只是在网上看了点皮毛，有不得道之处还请大家谅解

注释：关于绘画，在复联先锋漫画里，有提到。

"那我一定会把我的小Rum专场做得完美。"表情是登徒浪子的邪魅，但嘴里牙刷被Rumlow突然撤走时差点咬破舌头，黑发男人借着上面的泡沫也刷起了自己的牙齿

“Brock，不应该直接用Bucky的牙刷！”“嫉妒了？Steven~”Rumlow向来就是这样和他亲密无意，用的东西都不分彼此，挑衅似地向老友吹了个口哨

“Steve，不用担心交差感染什么的小问题。”嫉妒？可能会有吧，但是Steve过多还是担心他的状况，这就是多愁善感的美国式好“奶妈”

“还没有我的血清抵抗不了的病毒！”“你说我是病毒！”“可是你自己承认的，我没说过！”还好Bucky没有漱口水，不然他一定会当水咽下去

“我有点希望时间能静止在现在。”Steve的怀抱总是不失安全和温暖，他的脸颊与Rumlow短短的发根摩擦，有点疼有点痒。“到了天亮，你和Natasha就是Lascaus夫妇了。”收紧的有力手臂，轻微的颤抖揭示了Steve不安的心理状态

“也不知道你们这任务会多长时间？干吗答应得那么痛快。”Bucky最出色的就是信手拈来的委屈脸

“当初提意找人假扮Lascaus夫妇时，你们有人提出反对意见吗？”Rumlow可是最后方案定下来通知他的，而冰棍组也没想过他们会把Rumlow拉进候选名单，并且被选为最终演员

“Rumlow我不想和你分开。”“Brock，我们比你想象的更离不开你。”

“你们还怕我私奔不成啊！”对方可是黑寡妇，那女人一定会把他拾掇干净了交给老冰棍享用的

“喂！你们别激动！”他的身体分别感受着三只血肉的手和一只机械的手同时施加的握力，“我不过是打个比方！”

“这种比方不能打！”腰被冬兵的机械捏手真得很疼

“Brock，别吓我们好不好？”美国队长在玩什么！他会觉得他鼻音很重，感冒了？左臂被抬起来，Steve绕过Rumlow的左腋下，用舌尖描绘着他敏感的乳首

“WOW~”扶乱了那一头的金发，同时性器感受到来自金属的触感，锋利、坚硬、危险，但感觉还不赖！

“老人家玩不起心跳。”扶正Rumlow的头，Bucky加深了温柔的吻

“你们有老到心脏跳不动？”这两位在外形上比他还要显得年轻旺盛，尤其是Bucky，总是带着为老不尊的气焰

低头和Steve继续着粘腻的吻，揉捏胸口的手不去想是谁的了。移动的金属滑向股缝，穴口在冰冷金属的触碰下带动着臀部肌肉共同收缩

“Wo!你放金属手指进去？”即使是经过Stark改造的金属臂，仿真的传感系统已经弥补了大众对义肢无感的遗憾。但程度再逼真，它也拜托不了是人造的，毕竟还存在失真，比如触感和硬度。就像在肠子里被塞入一面锋利的刀刃，稍有不慎就有可能被从里面剖开。

“Bucky!你到底在……”“Ok,Steve。我不会让Rumlow受伤！现在，放松，我不想你受伤。”不是花言巧语也不是专断独行，冬兵在耐心地安抚着爱人。“放松，包裹得太紧可能会误伤你。”

“现在是你不对还是我不对？”“Bucky，你快出去，或者是你给个明确解释！”搂住Rumlow的Steve也同样不理解地瞪着老友，他在向他的机械手腕里灌润滑液！

“WO HA!”埋在体内的两指竟然喷射出大量清凉滑润的液体，那液体和被微型水枪喷出来的一样迅猛，正巧打在敏感区域的边缘

“又是那红皮罐头的杰作？”这句话说得咬牙切齿，就说冬兵突然抽什么疯会用金属手碰他，他可是总怕伤着他的。原来，是被加造了情趣成份

“Tony又做怪东西了！Bucky，你又让Tony为你研制怪东西！”这句话是说中正点了

“他把你威风的机械臂改造成情趣肛塞了。”肠道里的手指不知什么时候变得圆滑无楞无角，和情趣小道具的效果很像

“Brock，别给Bucky任何把他手指卸掉塞在你里面的借口。”其实还挺想看Rumlow身体里含着小道具的样子，想象爱人全身潮红仿佛诱惑人犯下原罪的智慧果，在他移动时，还能听到金属碰撞的清脆声音

“如果两根手指能解决我的需要，我就不要你们了。”马上被惩罚性地咬了几口

“不要我们？”“你可甩不掉我们。”

被一人一侧身体合力抱回床上，Rumlow调整情绪等待着那场甜蜜的“战役”。Bucky的牙齿轻磕在他的双球上，Steve侧埋在他双股间，Rumlow感受着散落在菊花洞上的轻吻。接下来，性器被纳进一个湿热的口腔，身后的隐私入口被火热的舌头挺进。前后的敏感点均被4倍的速度攻击，最后，Rumlow把混浊的精华释放进冬兵的口腔

“喂，那东西……”冬兵的喉结滑动，一个完整的吞咽动作，把散在口周的也舔进嘴里

“他们都是小Rum，每个都携带着你的基因。”滴落在腹部和茎身上的精液被Steve吃进嘴里

“你们，想谁先来？”Rumlow翻过身，在自己腹部下面塞进一个枕头，让自己以臀部高翘的样子呈现给爱人们。他自己双掌拍了拍屁股，红色的痕迹在健康的深色皮肤上带着情色感，用力掰开臀瓣让隐秘的入口以怒放的姿态呈现。深棕色的眼睛里流转着挑衅和诱惑，“决定好了吗？”

“调皮呀。”Steve笑得温柔

“还不都是你惯出来的。”Bucky的样子就是学生捣蛋后，在批评家长的架势

之后的时间，Rumlow感觉腰椎被打了石膏固定住了，那两个老家伙的怪力一直都不是玩笑，还有那4倍速的撞击力。每次冲撞都是金光闪烁，每次失控的蛮横都是这么让他想在一半用晕厥来逃避，但血清的加强会让他痛却不会留下伤。被赋予的异禀有时就是种诅咒，当他体内体外都被精液浸润后，疲惫感跑上来主宰一切

 

“Cross Bones，Cross Bones……”这个恼人的名字，一直围绕在他耳边。这他妈的究竟是谁？这个名字在一下下敲击着他的心，为什么在不安和烦躁的同时还有期待？这个诡异的梦总是在他拨开迷雾寻找那个声音源头时醒来，原来天已经大亮了

“怎么都不叫醒我的？”客厅里，Steve摆上煮好的早餐及餐具

“打算让你多睡会。”如果Steve已经结婚生子，那么他一定是个好丈夫兼好爸爸。不对，他已经结婚了，他是他的好丈夫

“看来昨晚睡得还不错了。”屁股挨了Bucky轻轻一巴掌，还好血清赐予他超强的恢复能力，不然他今天就有可能连走路都成问题了

“Brock，别理Bucky。”把一份三明治给Rumlow，Steve的手艺还是不错的

“Steve，今天餐谱好素！”一口咬下去，Bucky只咬到了菜叶和大量的酱料，但是Rumlow手里的吸明治可是保质保量的。似乎看到他爱人如饥似渴的眼光，Rumlow从他的三明治里撤出一小片熏肉扔给Bucky，然后切了一半三明治给Steve

“Rum！你怎么那么偏心？”“我要多关心关心Daddy Steve。”一直以来的三餐和家务都是Steve包揽，Bucky就是个悠闲的大爷

“Steve是Daddy，我是丈夫。”Bucky眉开眼笑地挤兑老友

“那你理应更爱惜我。”把“施舍”给Bucky的肉收回来吃掉，惹得Steve不住轻笑，今早Bucky只有青菜吃了

“对了，Who is Cross Bones？”

“Cross Bones！”这个既像代号又似人名的词语犹如突来的审判之箭，直击美队和冬兵的灵魂，一直想掩埋在冻土里让它死亡的种子积存着活力准备萌发，它名为恐惧

“它最近在梦里出现的有点频繁。“频率高到不胜其烦，Rumlow分别仔细端详着美队和冬兵，二代美国的象征。他们的反映变化虽然微小，但是还被捕捉到了可疑因素，他们知道而且不想和他交流。

"所以，Cross Bones到底是什么意思？"顺手抄起Bucky手边的热牛奶，抿了一口后他皱起眉，发觉他真是享受不了牛奶的美妙。但这是这间屋子里唯一有滋味的饮品，靠在椅背上，神态悠然地观察着两个人

"Cross Bones。那是一次行动的代号……"‘女主人’出现了，金发性感的美女换上拖鞋，身后的Clint提着好几包的食材和饮品

“也是那次行动之后，你让某些人找到可乘之机，就有点糊里糊涂地结婚了。”Natasha对后面的Clint一摆手，“东西拿到厨房！”

“的确是这样，两代队长的倾慕者心都碎了，就因为这两个家伙结婚了！”Clint一手提几包的东西，头上顶着一堆东西形象滑稽地溜进了厨房。他当然也看到了Nat扔过来的暗示，和她一起圆谎，他真的没想到Nat会编谎话

“Hi，Agent……”嘴唇被美女轻轻拍打了一下，顺道招惹了两位丈夫的不满

“注意你现在的语气，应该改口了！”手指挑起男人的下巴，绿眼中都是告诫的成份

“Petra，my luv！”微笑着起身，拉过另一把椅子，绅士地请美女入座

“上道，Nikola。”被女性揽住腰拉过去，这美女的力量可跟她娇弱的外表不成正比

“Rumlow，你似乎都没这么绅士地给我让过座。”Bucky顶头着张被新欢挤进冰窟的旧爱面孔，Steve只是无奈地一笑而过，Brock似乎就是对Bucky格外严厉呢

“绅士单指针对女士更好，你只是长了张女性化的脸，又不是真的女士……”Rumlow坏笑着瞟了几眼冬兵的裆部和胸部，“So，你是刚切完下面还是上面？”Bucky在暴笑声中追着Rumlow满屋乱窜

“伙计们，你们可以回去了，接下来应该是Lsacaus夫妇的时间了。”Natasha以女主人的姿态下达逐客令，虽然不舍得，但他们不能妨碍到任务

“为什么鹰眼不走？不是杂闲人等一律离开？”Bucky不满他都被闲杂了，怎么鹰眼这小子能光明正大地赖在这里不走？

“Clint?他是仆人。”除Clint外，其他人都在为Natasha的巧妙回答点赞。Bucky绝不会假扮仆人，再有钱也不会请个修剪花园都会理断水管的人

“那你们总需要个管家吧？”Bucky余心不死地寻找想呆在爱人身边的借口

“Buck，我们还有别的任务……”“我觉得我的任务就是守着Rumlow！”

“太感人了，Bucky，但我们不能再加场三角恋的元素进去。”Natasha态度很明显，她希望Bucky别牵涉进来

“Steve，你说副标题叫阔太勇斗男小三行不行？”说实话，Clint还真想把男仆这身份推卸掉，Nat可不是好伺候的

“Natasha一定不会让剧情那么发展的。”黑寡妇做事的原则性很强的，她一定不会让一些零碎的小因素影响到整个任务进行的

 

“Mr and Mrs Lascaus，今天接到Wright议员的晚上邀请让你们去出席一个宴会。”接到通知时，他们都以为这任务是否要放弃？不安的触须开始蠢蠢欲动了，他们假扮夫妻已经几个月时间了。Rumlow实在无法忍受每晚都被人从窗口潜入的惊吓，冬兵就不能像美队一样正常点懂得走门口？

时至今日，Bucky和Clint在想法上融会贯通了，他们都希望这次任务结束，一个要忍受见不着爱人抓耳挠腮的思想之苦，另一个要经历从特工到仆人的转变之痛。而Steve就处理得比较好，他会以神盾派遣来询问能为Lascaus夫妇提供什么帮助为由，来看望他们，其实是来看望他。就在一切平淡得百无聊赖时，危险的触须开始涌动，危机就是喜欢给自己披上一个看似和平的假象

“这次为你们配备了一名司机，负责开车送你们去会场。”Fury引出一名身材高大棕色皮肤的男人，这皮肤黝黑双目有神留着夸张八字胡的方脸男人外表上看起来挺可靠。“这位是，你自己介绍吧。”猜不透Fury在卖什么不明的药

“Um，Azul *。”一丝不苟的十佳员工姿态，司机在Rumlow一侧，男仆Clint在Natasha一侧。在他们上车前司机首当其冲为他们拉开了车门，并且接过行李放置在后备箱里

Rumlow发现司机时不时会从后视镜观察有说有笑的他和Natasha，后面座位上的Clint顶着张便秘脸在整理行李。驶进停车场所，司机打开车门后，他牵起Natasha的手一起进入会场

“Well,well。Lascaus先生和太太，你们能如约前来真是我的荣兴。”Wright议员踩着他有力的步伐款款而来，他身后还跟着一名侍者

“Mr Lascaus，你太太还这么迷人。”跟金发男人碰了碰酒杯，Lascaus夫人回应了一个接受议员赞美的微笑

他不喜欢宴会，一直就不喜欢。所谓名流社会的阴险、虚伪让他厌烦，有了名气就不缺少巴结和奉承的人，这种场合真是很累心。抽空跑出来到外面透透风，在点烟的空当一个红外线光亮出现在背心上

“当心！”一个熟悉的声音，然后他被扑倒了，在地上翻滚的同时消音的子弹打在水泥地上。是他们的司机，强壮的男人目光如炬。威严、谨慎地扫视着夜色里的高耸建筑物顶部，并且把他护在自己身体下

“Um，你是叫……”“Azul 。”司机还紧张地环望四周，他要确定是否真正安全

“原来Azul是你中间名？Steve。”“我中间名是Grant。”

“所以你是Steve Rogers，美国队长！”被衣领险些勒断气，Steve这乔装保护做得是他最失败的一次，习惯性的接着Rumlow的问题往下回答

“Brock！保护你就是我们的任务，更是责任！”虚拟影像退却，金发蓝眼、甜心脸的美国队长，但是不能以美国队长的身份来保护他，会更快暴露目标

“怪不得在出发前没看到美队和他的另一半。”世界都知道美队和冬兵是世纪好基友

“你才是我们的另一半！”他跟Bucky，他们是家人之间的爱，不是爱人间的

“那你夕阳红组合的另一个成员在哪？”但愿冬兵不会让他们的计划泡汤

注释：Azul 在漫画美队与钢铁侠里，Steve用的假身份为了确保Tony发布会的安全问题。Grant是某一版本中美队中间名，应该是平行宇宙的吧，此处引用

“Bucky，有他的任务。”顷刻间让电子面具覆盖住那张熟悉得化灰也能识别出一二的脸上，中年棕色人种装扮

“你这次乔装让我想提个问题，Azul和Steve Rogers到底是谁冒充了谁？”太他的棒了！那种熟悉到陌生的恐慌感，由于这次的双重身份替换更觉明显，他不禁开始猜测谁是真实的谁是虚构的

“别胡思乱想了！”这次用的力是大了，Rumlow真的拥有眼前一黑之感觉，虽然时间短暂。心跳慌乱且快速，是因为激动或是谎言没有去深究的必要，留一点空间对所有人都不是坏事

“刚才那刻太危险了，幸好我追出来。”拥抱住身体的手臂在轻颤，应该说是比他高大的男人整体都在颤抖，经历着让他颤栗的恐惧

“Well，放开我。”开始轻微的挣扎，不是因为难过或是什么别的，只因为他们现在的身份。“你是我的司机！”

“Nikola!Azul!"他们分开的真是最佳时机，Natasha出来了，后面零散地跟着其他的名流人士

“亲爱的，你怎么中途离场了？”Lascaus夫人亲密地挽上了他的手臂，实则暗地里观察着四周，他们的假身份可能会在不知道的时机遭遇伏击

“出来透透气，让你担心了，Petra。”亲吻了妻子的额头又给了她一个拥抱

 

“现在说说是什么人狙击你吧。”将门关好，现在空间里只有Lascaus夫妇、司机和男仆，Natasha的眼光咄咄逼人。在拥抱时Rumlow跟她耳语，传达了他被伏击的信息，似乎出现苗头了

“Um,我是背向着刺客。”他抚乱了一头金发，略显无奈，最后转身向司机。“Azul救了我！”那个名字被刻意强调，接下来像是带着磨牙的声音。“他应该看见了，如果4倍的视力也看不到，那其他人就更没指望。”

“4倍！”Clint掏了耳朵，他没听错吧！他坏笑着凑过去，和调戏小姑娘的地痞一个气质。“你怎么总想着你们家那两个。”一个转头，心惊肉跳的感觉

“Tasha!你怎么没提醒我有人假冒队长混进来！”那黝黑的古板司机转眼间变成了美国队长，Clint也从八卦男切换回了鹰眼侠，此刻尖利的箭头正指着来人的鼻尖。那男人临危不惧的稳定眼神，还很像那么回事，后背马上被人拍了一巴掌

“Tasha！你也是刺客！嗷！”锥子一样尖细且拥有杀伤力的鞋跟踩在他脚上，让鹰眼扔下弓箭抱脚单腿跳

“你的想象力总是不是时候。”怀疑Steve是冒牌的可以忍，但是怀疑她，那就不能忍，原来Fury所说惊喜，就是把美国队长变成他们的专职司机

“队长！？”Clint想起什么一样，“您老能不能下次小小暗示我一下！”

"抱歉，Clint。"为了任务的安全性，他们是要保密的，但对自己人可以稍微有那么点特殊，而且他不觉得他能瞒得住爱人

“我只注意到一个背影，穿着夜行服，看身手可以肯定是个特工。”凭借那个身影的速度和灵敏度判断，来的刺客按级别划分大概在8级以上

"这刺客级别不低？"听到Rumlow的声音，Steve表情凝重地点头，“那家伙是不是还有着一条威风的铁胳膊？”其他人已经听出了端倪，队长习惯性地点头，然后他突然挺尸一样抬头面露惊讶

“你他妈说那老混蛋的任务？就是扮刺客来杀我？”“Brock!Bucky和我，我们都不会伤害你！即使我们有一方是，剩下的也会保护你！”Steve紧张试图表达出的信息略显混乱，Bucky的确有他的任务，但不是这个

“如果不是James，那有哪个刺客会在刺杀目标时，露出这么大破绽。”如果不是Bucky假扮的，那对方是故意放水，另有所图？

“那刺客不是Bucky扮的，目测170左右的身高，130－140磅的样子，肩宽不超过40厘米。”4倍的视力为Steve提供的信息仅限于此

“从身高和体重上就不是Bucky。”Natasha轻轻握了下Rumlow的手，她感觉到了男人内心的不安，这信息无误的话可以肯定排除Bucky

“难道和以前的队长一样的体型？队长，你有兄弟？”感觉到Natasha凌厉的眼刀，Clint沉默了

“不止瘦小的男人才有那种体型。”在Natasha的脑海里有个影子闪过，但一瞬即逝，Steve也赞成她观点

“这么说他们派遣个小妞来刺杀Lsacaus夫妇。”不是冬兵，Rumlow放松了口气，他不怕刺杀这种问题，他在乎执行任务的人

“Brock。”另一间房里，Steve紧拥着爱人，今天发生的事太多了，最惊险的就是有人想刺杀他。当狙击红外线出现在Rumlow背部时，Steve感觉他平常以4倍速舞动的心脏在那刻停息，恐惧、窒息、惊慌感同时压迫得他呼吸困难。“你还需要个贴身保镖。”

“神盾配置的保镖？还是美国队长制造？”窝在Steve怀里，安心地享受着丈夫为他提供的按摩服务。“但那样太明显了。”

“我只要确保你安全。”另一颗金色的脑袋磨蹭着他的侧颈，被Steve抱着睡一夜的结果就是，浑身酸痛。一个姿式呆上一宿，是谁都会酸痛僵硬

“甜心，你得把我丈夫还我了。”搂着Rumlow下楼时遇到了前来索要丈夫的Natasha，她向男人挥挥手。“Nikola，宴会还得持续几天。”

Rumlow顺势离开Steve，和Natasha很快投入到恩爱的Lascaus夫妇模式。今天的车库热闹非常，原来是Wrigth议员和他的私人保镖们，他们正打了个照面

本来他们对这议员和他的保镖并没兴趣，但那议员像炫耀资本一样高调地向他们走过来，他身后跟着一水黑衣黑墨镜的保镖。就像电影里的死灵军团，黑暗、阴沉

“Nikola，我来给你介绍我的新保镖！”被Wrigth揽着肩带向他的保镖群，这老家伙什么时候和他熟络到以名字相称的地步了？“Gasim，出来见见我们的大客户！”新来的保镖握住他的手，还捏了一下，这种近乎挑逗的小行为是错觉？

“Gasim。”那个声音！新保镖摘掉墨镜，蓝色的眼睛深遂迷人，James Gasim Barnes！

那个发蜡多到发光的发丝，他还是更喜欢Bucky那个不羁花花公子的造型，不修幅的凌乱发丝和小小的胡须。这种头发打理得一丝不荀的大背头，让他不觉间想起了Rollins。当初，冬兵耻笑过他那像驴一样发型，结果今天就自己顶着驴发型公然亮像了！以后不要随便乱讥笑他人，冬兵就是个例子

“对，对，对不起！”随着一陈叮当的响声，Clint把手里一个行李箱丢在了地上，他僵硬地活动着不灵活的手脚试图收拾那一地的残骸。Bucky的全新造型，这比Loki的所有恶作剧都让他觉得惊恐

“Oh!亲爱的，这个笨手笨脚的家伙摔坏了我的Chanel限量版香水！那可是我最喜欢的一款！”Natasha像所有阔太一样飞扬跋扈地惊叫起来，在她想冲出去抽仆人一巴掌时被丈夫拉住

“Luv。我会重新买给你。”Rumlow上前安慰着妻子，骄纵的阔太太不依地咬牙跺脚

“只是我最喜欢这个！”被娇惯坏的富家小女人，Natasha演绎得相当到位，不为了金钱纯粹是为了喜欢这个东西

“好吧，亲爱的。那么这样，你，被开除了，收拾东西滚蛋！”正在拾拣一地烂玻璃渣的Clint又差点打翻手里的东西，他万分惊讶地看着Lascaus家男主人

“请原谅！Lascaus先生和夫人！”男仆立刻惊慌失措地认错，希望主人不是因为这小小的失误怪罪他

“你被解雇了！没得商量！你惹我太太生气这就是原因！”一边厉声呵斥男仆一边安抚气愤的妻子，男仆倍受打击地离去了。刚走出视线范围鹰眼一蹦三尺高地跑去喝酒庆祝，终于得以摆脱那低人一等的角色了，即使是个假身份也是一种折磨

“Nikola，你需不需要从我这些保镖里选一个借派给你？”阴影乌云一样压上来，议员是想在他身边安插一个卧底，好在不知不觉中做掉他？

“议员先生，难道有意派我去保护Lascaus先生？”右肩被一只手按住，余光看见那只手是正常人的肤色，冬兵为这次的任务连金属臂都做了处理

“Azul先生！”Rumlow将冬兵的手放到另一个保镖肩上，呼唤着他的司机，强壮的男人一路小跑过来

“现在任命你为我的贴身男仆兼保镖。”还是让冬兵老实呆在议员身边当眼线吧，“Azul先生，我会给你双份薪水，做为男仆和保镖的。”

“是的，先生。”毕恭毕敬地向男主人行礼，并且不着痕迹地将他护在身后

任务（三）  
"Gasim，夫人让我们去地下车场找她。"冬兵的心情一直放在舞会会场上，那里刚刚发生一场小型爆炸，会场乱作一团

“快走啊，伙计。”其中一个保镖向新来的人摆了头，这个新来的家伙反应如此迟钝，为什么能入选保镖？

“你们太慢了！”身材惹火着装暴露的女人靠在车门上，她手持唇膏在自己饱满的嘴唇上涂了一周，那血红的颜色让女人看起来就是个吸血鬼

“你是？”Yelena Belova！冬兵一瞬的惊讶，他效仿其他保镖向女人行了个礼

“这新来的好没规矩。”如果不是任务需要，冬兵怎么会傻站在原地让女人一个响亮的耳光抽得他面颊火热，事后还得一副毕恭毕敬的样子。那女人不是毁容之后被炸死了？如今她的脸根本看不出那些丑陋的痕迹，难道她还是和Hydra有什么关联？

“货到手了。”女人打开后备箱，一个穿着白色礼物的男人。“Nikola Lascaus。”女人像条危险的美女蛇，漂亮外表的背后是足以致命的危险

Rumlow！冬兵费了很大的力才让自己克制住抱起男人杀出去的冲动，他感觉自己能坐在驾驶位上开着车子押送Lascaus已经非常了不起了，他大可以直接开着车冲出去。但考虑到这样也许会伤及无辜，他只能是暗中静观其变

 

“Natsha，你看到Brock在哪里了吗？”把手里的人交到女特工那里，挡住掉落的石块，那个和星盾相似度极高的盾牌散发着滋滋的响声。“硬光盾快抗不住了！”

“刚才的爆炸发生之后我们就冲散了！”Natasha也不知道后来Rumlow的去向，那群袭击者也真胆大，他们不惜让群众被殃及，而且现在Rumlow也不见踪影

“你们说得是Lascaus先生吗？”意外地被拯救的人搭上话，在嘈杂的声音中费力喊话。“另一个金头发的女人把他拉走了！”

“你丈夫还挺受欢迎的。”怎么听都像在揶揄Steve，然后他们联络器同时响起

“这回知道谁带走他了。”“Bucky?”看到是老友发来的消息，Steve叹了口气

"别忘了，他现在可是在为Wright议员干活！"Natasha白了眼Steve,Bucky如今可是在对方卧底，他们并不安全他们需要支援！而且她担心的事情成真了，那个女人就是Yelena，一个和她持平的黑寡妇特工

“你要知道，Yelena还活着，她就是从前那个人性泯灭的我。我们都知道黑寡妇特工的危险。”曾经跟她争夺黑寡妇之名的女特工，毒辣的手段比她更甚，比从前的她更缺少人性

“我现在去救援，你联系神盾，让它们来收拾残局。”追着信号而去

 

“泼醒他。”得令的保镖一桶水泼洒到男人头上

“Wow!”不慎被水呛的Rumlow在阵差点把肺震破的咳嗽中，看到一个带着单眼镜片的光头男子，他的衣服上画着一个有触手的骷髅头图腾

“我是Wolfgang von Strucker，Cross Bones。”面目狰狞的光头男子自顾自做着自我介绍，但那个熟悉得让他头疼的名字又是什么意思？在他梦里无数次出现的Cross Bones，他不知道那代表着什么，只是他一听到这名字头就像被雷击中一样疼痛

“Oh，看看你现在。竟然做了神盾的走狗，可惜了曾经风光一时的Cross Bones，你可是红骷髅的左膀右臂。”狼狈的金发男人瞪着光头男，他此刻正被吊绑在一间像刑室的房间里

“谁他妈的是Cross Bones？”身体用不上力，他血清可以抵挡大部分药物，但是麻药类的却是它的大忌。麻痹的身体瘫软如泥，这东西只能靠代谢排出体外，但这群混蛋给他的剂量让他代谢几天也许才能排干净了

“你竟然问谁是Cross Bones！”光头男人揪住他开始掉色的金发，单指在他喉结处轻轻一划。“Schmidt先生听了会多么失望。”

“Hi，新来的！你不会是看见这小场面有点怯场吧。”穿着暴露的女人看到新保镖在微微打颤，不是兴奋就是惊恐

“让我进去怎么样？我也想加入。”冬兵无法容忍那个Hydra触碰Rumlow

“理由呢？”“为了复仇。”“他招惹你了？”“他选择了那个黑男人做保镖，拒绝了我，我记仇。”“小肚鸡肠的男人。”女刺客打开门，向光头男人耳语了几句，便放新保镖Gasim走进了刑室

注释：

Yelena Belova：Black Widow Ops新培养的黑寡妇特工，她刷新了Natasha在red house的所有纪录


End file.
